Working Man
by ShiniBarton
Summary: I knew when I saw his body that I had hired the right man for the job. Most definitely. -YAOI-


Working Man

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, language)

Pairing: Rude x Reno

Summary: I knew when I saw his body that I had hired the right man for the job. Most definitely. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: I'm havin' a weird case of writer's block. That type where you get new ideas for fics, but then you go blank after getting that much down? I can't really describe it, it's weird. Anyway, I somehow managed to get this out. In Ren's POV. Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

"Well how much do you charge? Really? That's it? And all I need to buy is the paint, the windows and doors, and the wood, right? Alright then, I'll see you Thursday."

I hung up the phone and sighed in relief. I had finally found a reasonable price for the pool house I wanted, even though it took me almost a week. And the guy I talked to on the phone sounded beyond sexy. I love a man with a deep voice, and his definitely had some bass.

"Oh, this will be interesting..."

* * *

"Sir, the workers are here," my butler called. "Shall I let them in?"

"No, I'll talk to them outside."

I went outside through the French doors and ran into one of the guys.

"Hey, you must be Mr. Sinclair," the guy carrying tools smiled. "Lookin' for the boss right?"

"Yeah, actually. Know where he is?"

"Mr. Sinclair, right?"

I turned to face a chocolate god. He wiped one of his hands on his pants and extended it.

"I'm Rude Jackson. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

I shook it and licked my lips.

"Pleasure's mine. If you need anything my butler Jenson will attend to it. I'll be in the study finishing some work."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Well, if you'll excuse us, we'll get started working."

"Yeah, of course."

I watched that tight ass walk away hungrily. And that white t-shirt left nothing to the imagination. I walked back inside the house with a grin.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the frame of the pool house was already up in three and a half days. On the fourth day we were talking about doors, windows, and the roof.

"You ordered these windows and these doors, right?" he pointed at the pictures in the magazine.

"Right," I said while looking for my cigarettes. I found one and pulled out my lighter. "You mind?"

"No," Rude lit it for me with his own lighter,"not at all."

Having those rough hands so close to my face nearly made me lose it. The past few days had been hell on my body; I had never jacked off so much since I hit puberty. Oh, and that fuckin' sweat-slicked body was certainly distracting.

"The windows will be here tomorrow and the doors the day after," I exhaled deeply.

"That's good. We just got the paint a few minutes ago, and we should have that done by morning, at the latest."

"Then everything is going well. Good to hear."

"Alright then. I'll get started with the painting," Rude grabbed the plans and headed for the door.

"Hey, when you get finished with this I'll buy you drinks," I grinned.

"Or you could give yourself to me," he glanced at me over his shoulder.

"Hah, the gift of Reno Sinclair it is," I licked my lips. Rude winked and shut the door. I hadn't pegged him as the forward type since he seemed like the type of guy you'd have to seduce to get him wild. But it didn't matter, 'cause that wild thing would be in my bed soon.

* * *

The pool house was finished completely in a little over a week. A couple measurement issues came up, but nothing big. It was around 7 when the last worker left.

"Everybody's gone, right?" Rude pressed his body up against mine.

'Yeah," I shivered. "You washed up already, I take it?"

I turned around to see Rude only wearing a towel. And his cock was trying to come out to say hello.

"Like what you see?" he murmured.

"Hell yeah... shit, you don't know how bad I wanna lick you all over..."

"You don't know how bad I want you to..."

"Let's take this upstairs, big boy..."

We shared heavy open-mouthed kisses while I led him upstairs, leaving behind my clothes and his towel. We reached my bedroom and I made sure to lock the door before I was pushed down on the mattress. Rude's damp muscular body throbbed while he nibbled on my neck. Then he started messin' with my nipples, and I couldn't help but gasp.

"Mmm, Rude," my eyes threatened to close, "give me more, baby..."

Brown eyes stayed stuck on me while he moved down, kissing everything in his path. His warm lips soon wrapped around my cock, and I bucked upwards into his mouth. I could see him strokin' his long rod while sucking me off. Suddenly I felt two wet fingers push inside my ass and I nearly jumped up off the bed.

"I can only imagine this around my cock, Reno," Rude groaned before swallowing me again.

"Damn, Rude, I'm so fuckin' horny right now," I rocked my hips into his moving fingers. "Can't take much more... want you in me, baby...."

A third finger wiggled around in me for a bit before he stopped sucking and pulled his fingers out. He slicked his cock in his pre-cum and I almost screamed when I felt him completely in me. Rude's package was bigger than I thought, but I couldn't really give a fuck. It felt good as hell, though.

"You want it hard?" Rude breathed against my lips.

"Oh yeah. Work it in me, baby, make me _scream _for you..."

And surely enough, I was screamin' in a matter of seconds. The bed creaked and we breathed for each other while trying not to pass out. Each time Rude's hips slapped against mine I edged a little closer to my climax. I knew Rude was almost there, too. My hands scratched down his back and I kept moanin' his name over and over like a damn prayer.

"Ah, Rude, fuck yes! Just like that, baby, _mmm_..."

"You're so damn sexy, Mr. Sinclair," I felt his hand jerk up and down my cock just as fast as his hips were goin'. "Do me the pleasure of coming for me..."

I couldn't resist that purr at all. My climax hit me hard and I came, hot liquid paint decorating his hand and my chest. I shivered when I came back into my body and I licked his lower lip teasingly.

"Now, Rude... you wanna return the favor?" I looked up at him with lidded eyes. Then Rude kissed me hard and I felt a river of wet heat wash through me. He waited a moment before he pulled out of me and rolled over on his back. I kissed his heaving chest with a chuckle.

"Adequate payment?" I smirked at him. Rude raised a brow and smirked back.

"Oh yes. You made it good for me, Mr. Sinclair."

"Glad to hear it."

* * *

I was almost done with this before I went to school, but my mom kept rushing me and I couldn't finish it. But here it is, all done.  
'Til next time!

--

SB


End file.
